


Naughty Santa comes to town.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe makes a wish to God but will he grant it or someone else this year?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 46





	Naughty Santa comes to town.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> This is rather Edge's fault as you triggered it in my head dove.

Its been a sad and lonely couple of years for Chloe. Of course, she has her daughter and her job. As well as her friends too. But a part of her heart was in hell to keep them all safe and a part of her wished she was there with him. To hold him away from there eyes knowing he would show her his real self. It was in the middle of December looking like a third-year without Lucifer when she walked outside and looked skywards. She placed her hands together and smiled softly. "I don't ask for much from you, unlike your youngest son. But all I want this year for Christmas is him home here with the rest of us." She stood there trying to get her thoughts out for God to hear before she went inside. It was a few days later when a card showed up in the mail. Chloe picked it up and read the other side.

'Come to this building on Christmas eve to claim your Christmas gift.'

Chloe rolled it over and over as she didn't tell anyone about this besides Mazikeen. "Well?"

Mazikeen looked at her. "White card with gold lettering could be God or could be a creepy guy." She said simply. "But if it is God you should go. Just keep your gun on you none the less."

Chloe smirked softly. "Thanks."

"Besides if Lucifer is there you might want to take a whole box or two of condom's." Mazikeen smirked as she watched Chloe blush. "On you know when you see him again you're going to jump his bones all night long."

Chloe wished her face wasn't so red right now.

Mazikeen chuckled as she walked off.

The day came in like a flash as Chloe grabbed her purse as she looked at Mazikeen who was holding two boxes of the condoms towards her. "Really?"

"What I waited until after Trixie left before I pulled them out for you to see." She said simply. "Besides your taking your gun right?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Yes, mom." She said with a smirk as she took the condoms from her as she headed towards her car.

"Be safe little one." Mazikeen said as she door closed.

A while later Chloe pulled up outside a nice high rise that seemed so out of place for even Lucifer. She showed the guard the card she got and was given a wrist bracelet.

"Penthouse he's waiting for you there." The guard said simply as he walked her over to the private elevator and closed the door.

Chloe swallowed hard before she pressed the penthouse button and waited. It felt like the ride was going on forever and ever before it stopped and the door opened. She stepped out and saw nothing but darkness as she walked further down the hall. She stopped in front of a mirror and stood there wondering what she was doing here.

"Come in." There came a voice that sounded like an American almost. There was just something funny about it.

Chloe turned and followed and stopped at the doorway looking down as she spoke. "Sorry I stopped at the mirror."

"Fine."

Chloe mentally sighed before she spoke again. "Who are you?"

"Do you always talk to people while looking down?"

Chloe blushed before she looked up suddenly and still couldn't really see anything in there. "Sorry."

"You can call me Santa you naughty little minx." There was a hint of a smirk in his voice as he spoke to her.

Chloe muttered. "More like naughty Santa."

"You have no idea detective."

Chloe stepped further into the room when he used the word detective. "Why did you summon me here?"

"To grant your wish."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "You can't."

"Why can't I?"

Chloe shifted her feet before she spoke. "He's in hell ruling his kingdom keeping the demon's in line while only I can keep him in line." She couldn't hold back the smirk as she quickly added. "For the most part, he is my devil after all."

Naughty Santa chuckled softly. "You love this devil then?"

Chloe smiled brightly. "I love Lucifer Morningstar and he is my wish all year round not just for the holidays too."

Naughty Santa couldn't hold back the smirk on his lips. "Wish granted then."

Chloe blinked as she looked at him. "Huh?"

Naughty Santa reached up and flipped on a light to reveal Lucifer Morningstar is the Naughty Santa. As he is sitting there wearing bright red tight leather pants and a Santa hat on his head. "Hello, Detective? Did you miss me?"

Chloe stood there staring at him for a moment or two before she slowly walked towards him and dropped her purse next to his chair as she launched her self into his arms. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer snuggled against her as he made her straddle his waist. "Lovely dress." He looked up at her with a wicked smirk. "Can I take it off then?"

Chloe blushed. "Lucifer?" She fought back her urge to kiss him or strangle him she wasn't really clear on what she really wanted to do right now to him. "How are you here and not being a king in hell keeping them there?"

Lucifer leaned up and kissed her nose as his fingers lightly ran up her dress slowly towards the zipper. "Let's just say Santa decided to put a couple of his head elves in keeping them in line. While his son Naughty Santa came here to see his Mrs. Claus."

Chloe smiled softly as she bent her head and kissed his cheek. "And where is your Mrs. Claus, Mr. Naughty Claus?"

Lucifer grinned at her as his fingers found her zipper. "Sitting in my lap right now. And very soon wearing not much at all." He said as he pulled down the zipper of her dress.

Chloe gasped feeling him do that to her. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smirked at her. "What? I want to see how naughty you are Mrs. Claus."

Chloe smacked his arm. "Fine but you asked for it."

Lucifer had a confused look on his face.

Chloe reached down and pulled her dress off over her head. Leaving her in noting at all sitting on his lap. "Well?"

Lucifer swallowed hard and had to adjust how he was sitting as he looked her over. When a happy smile appeared on his face. "Someone knows how to treat her naughty Santa today." He said as his hands started at her shoulder and slowly run down her back to pat her behind.

Chloe smiled at him. "Well, she has missed him terribly too." She kissed him briefly on his lips. Before she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Someone told me to pack you a surprise in my purse." She said running a finger across his abs slowly.

Lucifer let out a sound that almost sounded like a purr before he leaned down and grabbed her purse. Before making sure he had a good stronghold on Chloe before he walked into the bedroom. "We better go put those to work shall we?"

Chloe clung to him with a soft smile on her lips as she whispered softly against his skin. "Until you're tired of me."

Many, many, MANY hours later Chloe twitched slightly as she laid there in bed.

Lucifer rolled over and nuzzled her throat. "I will never be tired of you my heart." He kissed all the hickeys he left on her body.

Chloe let out a soft whimper over the whole thing.

"Besides your mine heart, body, and soul. Like you are to me." Lucifer patted her side. "Go to sleep before we start round 7."

Chloe yawned cutely. "Later besides your queen missed you."

It was shortly after when Chloe rolled over and smiled at his sleep. Before she turns and smiled at Lucifer. "Sleep well, my king?"

"Better than normal." He kissed her nose and tucked them both back into bed where they both fell back asleep.

THE END!


End file.
